Happy Birthday, Tsunade and Isane
by Ability King KK
Summary: Late!Birthday fic. It's Isane's birthday. It's also Tsunade's birthday. So Rangiku decided to take both out to have some fun and Naruto plans a surprise for his Baachan while she's gone. How will things turn out for the two birthday girls? Set in my Jump Stars Universe.


In the office of the Tenth Division, Matsumoto Rangiku was currently trying to convince Kotetsu Isane to go out for a day of fun.

"Rangiku, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't be silly, Isane-chan! It's your birthday and you need to have some fun!" exclaimed the busty blonde.

The shy medic knew that Rangiku's idea of fun was much different from her own. "I don't know…"

"If it makes you feel any better, Nanao will be coming with us."

"…I guess that would be okay," replied Isane, knowing that with the Eighth Division fukutaicho there things wouldn't get too out of hand.

"That's the spirit!"

It was then that the office door slammed open. For a moment Rangiku worried that it was her taicho, ready to ruin her plans, but it turned out to be a different child all together.

"Rangiku-obachan! I need to ask for a favor, dattebayo!" exclaimed the orange-clad blond.

A beaming smile appeared on Rangiku's face as went over and brought her "nephew" into a hug. "Hello, Naruto! It's so nice of you to visit! So what's this favor you need from me?"

"I was wondering if I could buy a few bottles of saké from you," said the fox boy, earning confused looks from the two women.

"Naruto-kun, why exactly do you need saké?" questioned Isane. As a medic, she didn't want someone as young as Naruto to start drinking.

The pre-teen gave off a fox-like grin as he started to explain. "Today is Tsunade-baachan's birthday and I wanted to get her something I know she'd like. Since the stores won't sell the saké to me since I'm only thirteen, I figured I'd come here and see if Rangiku-obachan would sell some of hers to me instead!"

"Wait, it's Tsunade's birthday today? What a coincidence! Today is Isane-chan's birthday as well!" exclaimed Rangiku with a smile.

"Really? Happy birthday, Isane-neechan!"

"Ah, arigatou, Naruto-kun," replied Isane, blushing a little since she was not used to so much attention.

Naruto then turned back to Rangiku. "So can I buy some saké from you?"

"I have a better idea, Naruto."

-:-

Back in Konohagakure, Tsunade was in her office busy with paperwork. At least she would be if she weren't trying to find her saké stash.

"Damn it, Shizune. How the hell do you keep finding my saké?" muttered Tsunade to herself.

Right when she checked another spot that she knew she hid saké the door slammed open and in walked a grinning Naruto.

"Baachan! I have something for you!"

"Not now, brat! I'm busy trying to find something."

"If you're trying to find your saké, Shizune-neechan found all of them and poured them down the sink," explained Naruto, making Tsunade go stiff.

"She what?!"

"Don't worry though, Baachan! That's why I got you this!" exclaimed the fox boy as he placed a six-pack of saké on Tsunade's desk. Each bottle had a bow tied around the neck. "Happy birthday, Baachan!"

The busty blonde looked at the alcohol with a blank look before sending a narrowed look towards Naruto. "How exactly did you get these?"

"He got them from me!"

Looking towards the door, Tsunade found Rangiku standing there with a beaming smile on her face. "Rangiku? Wait, what do you mean he got them from you?!"

The busty Soul Reaper gave off a pout at the accusatory tone Tsunade was giving her. "You make it sound like we did something bad. He didn't pay for them if that's what you're worried about. I just gave them to him after he explained that he was going to give them to you for your birthday."

"Okay…but that doesn't explain why you're here at all."

"I've come to take you out and have some fun!"

"…What?" questioned Tsunade, a blank look on her face.

"Before Naruto came by I was talking with Isane, Unohana-taicho's assistant, about taking her out since today is her birthday as well. When Naruto told me that it was your birthday too, I figured you might want to come with us and celebrate!" exclaimed Rangiku with a smile.

"…I don't know."

"Aw come on, Tsunade! I know you want to. You're just like me in that you'd rather be out drinking and having fun than be stuck in some office doing paperwork," stated Rangiku. She then walked up to Tsunade and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, their large breasts squishing together as Rangiku gave her side hug. "Besides, I bet we could get some guys into thinking we were sisters."

"If Ero-sennin were here and heard that he'd be putting that idea in his research material," said Naruto.

"Not unless he wants to keep a certain body part attached to him," replied Tsunade with a growl. She then glanced back at her fellow busty blonde. "Who else would be going with us?"

Another beaming smile appeared on Rangiku's face. "Well obviously Isane, but Nanao will be coming as well."

Tsunade nodded at that. She's met Nanao a few times before. Good girl, responsible, able to deal with someone exactly like Jiraiya and put them in their place when need be. Tsunade liked her. "Alright then, when do we leave? I damn well deserve a day off, especially today!"

"That's the spirit! We can leave right now then!"

The two busty blondes, ready to go out and have some fun, left the office for the rest of the day…unknowingly forgetting that Naruto was still there.

With a fox-like grin, the child went over towards the desk and found the Hokage's hat and placed it upon his head. "And now for part two of Baachan's birthday present; getting all of her work done so she doesn't have to do it when she gets back, dattebayo!"

Sitting down at the desk, Naruto took the first sheet of paper and read it over before he gained a blank look on his face due to not understanding what he was reading. Putting the sheet down, he made his favorite hand sign and created two Kage Bunshin.

"You two know what to do!"

Giving their boss a salute, the two replicas opened the window and jumped out and across the rooftops to find their targets.

-:-

Back with the women, Rangiku had brought Tsunade to a club just outside of Karakura Town. They soon entered the building, with Rangiku dragging a still reluctant Isane and followed by Nanao.

Rangiku was wearing a short-sleeved buttoned shirt with the top few buttons undone to show off her cleavage and a miniskirt to show off her legs. Nanao was more reserved and wore a simple blouse and dress pants. Isane wore an outfit similar to Rangiku's but the buttons on her shirt were done up and her skirt went down to her knees instead of stopping at mid-thigh. Tsunade was wearing her usual outfit since Rangiku had said that it was perfect for clubbing.

With music pumping through the speakers, the four women made their way towards a table and placed their drink order, with the two blondes getting saké, Nanao getting a fruity drink, and Isane just getting water.

"I'm n-not much of a drinker," said Isane, avoiding the look from Rangiku.

"Oh come on, Isane-chan! It's your birthday, so live a little!" exclaimed Rangiku.

Nanao let out a sigh. "Rangiku, if Isane doesn't want to drink, don't push her into doing so."

"But Nanao! Tsunade, you think Isane-chan should cut lose, right?"

The kunoichi took a sip of her saké before giving off a shrug. "I don't see why not. We are here to have fun after all."

"B-But I'm a medic! What if I'm needed? I need to be coherent!" squeaked the shy girl in angst.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't know, I'm a medic as well and yet I drink when I want to."

"Just as much as me, too!" exclaimed Rangiku with a grin.

"You're not helping the situation, Rangiku," hissed Nanao, noticing how Isane looked back and forth between the two blondes.

"I'm not saying you have to drink that much," said Tsunade. "But a little bit wouldn't hurt anything."

"Plus, the alcohol might help you build up courage to talk to Chad next time you see him," added Rangiku with a cat-like grin.

At the mention of the gentle giant, Isane blushed beet red.

"Rangiku, don't tease the poor girl," said Nanao with a sigh.

Tsunade hid a smirk. Isane reminded her a lot of a certain shy princess back in Konohagakure who had feelings for her favorite brat. Maybe that's why she has taken a liking to her already. "Anyway, how about it, Isane? Ready for your first taste of saké?"

The medic Soul Reaper fidgeted a bit as Tsunade poured a bit of saké and pushed the cup towards her. Maybe one sip wouldn't hurt.

-:-

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was having such a nice day. Just lying out on his favorite spot, looking up at the clouds, and then he was suddenly dragged to the Hokage Tower by Naruto. Of course it turned out that it was just a Kage Bunshin and the real Naruto was sitting behind the desk and was wearing the Hokage's hat. At least Shikamaru wasn't alone in dealing with whatever Naruto was planning. Glancing to the side, Shikamaru watched as a red-faced Hinata fidgeted while standing before her crush.

"Now that you two are here, we can begin!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

"B-Begin with what, N-Naruto-kun?" questioned Hinata.

"The better question should be what the hell are you doing, Naruto?" questioned the lazy chunin. "Why are you wearing the Hokage hat and where is Tsunade-sama?"

"Today is Baachan's birthday and Rangiku-obachan took her out to celebrate it along with Isane-neechan. As part of her gift, I have decided to get all of her work done for her while she is gone so she doesn't have to worry about it when she gets back," explained the fox boy, making the other two sweatdrop.

"…And we're here because?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he took in Shikamaru's question. "I sort of need help with understanding some of this paperwork."

Shikamaru let out another sigh. "Troublesome."

"B-But N-Naruto-kun, what c-could we do t-to help?" asked Hinata as she tapped her index fingers together.

"Glad you asked, Hinata-chan! Since you're practically a princess (Hinata blushed at this) and come from a prestigious clan, you get to help me with all the political stuff. Shikamaru, being a genius, can help me with everything else," explained Naruto.

"Naruto, you do know this will not go over well with certain people, right?"

"Like I care what they'll think, Shikamaru. I'm doing this for Baachan and no one is going to stop me!"

It was then that the door opened and in walked Shizune carrying a stack of papers.

"Tsunade-shishou, I hope you've been getting some work done since last time I was here," said Shizune. She blinked in confusion when she noticed that Tsunade wasn't there and it was just Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "…Where is Tsunade-shishou?"

"It's like this, Neechan!"

Naruto explained to Shizune what was going on and by the end, Shizune could have been mistaken for a fish with the way her mouth was opening and closing in shock.

"Sh-She's not here in the village?!" exclaimed the raven-haired woman.

"Nope!" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Th-This is bad! What if it gets out that the Hokage isn't even here?!"

"Oi! I can handle this!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed at the hat upon his head. "Especially since I have Shikamaru and Hinata-chan helping me!"

"Don't drag me into this," muttered the Nara.

Shizune shook her head. "Naruto-kun, despite what you might think, you are not experienced enough to handle this! Not yet at least. I know your heart is in the right place and are just trying to help Tsunade-shishou, but we really need to get her back here before people find out."

Naruto gave off a pout. "No! Let Baachan enjoy her day off, dattebayo!"

Shizune and Naruto stared each other down before Shizune let out a sigh of defeat. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

The grin on Naruto's face couldn't have been any wider.

-:-

Isane's face was flushed red as she sipped on her water. She looked at the saké on the table with disdain.

"Okay, so maybe saké is a little too strong for you," said Rangiku with a nervous laugh.

When Isane took her first drink of saké she started coughing hard as it burned her throat. She quickly took sips of her water to sooth her throat.

Tsunade let out a chuckle. "Reminds me of the time I gave Shizune her first drink of saké. She had the same reaction."

Isane gave off a pout. It felt like they were making fun of her just because she was technically the youngest.

"Excuse me, but may I buy you a drink?" asked a suave sounding voice.

The four women turned to see a man, who was obviously a playboy, looking them over. His gaze mostly settled on Isane.

"Ano, no thank you," replied Isane, not realizing the man's motives.

"You heard her, buddy. So take a hike," added Rangiku, giving the man a narrowed look.

The man glanced over Rangiku and then over at Tsunade and Nanao, both of who were also giving him narrowed looks. His gaze then went back to Isane since he knew she was the easier target.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked the man with a charming smile.

The shy medic started to fidget, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the man's gaze. "W-Well…I…Ano…"

Having enough of this man's harassment, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table and stood up, glaring at him as she did. "Leave her alone. Now."

A cocky smirk was directed her way. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Next thing he knew was he was sent flying across the room after Tsunade's fist connected with his face. The room became deathly silent as everyone stared in astonishment at the scene. Isane looked at Tsunade with wide eyes, Rangiku had a wide grin on her face, and Nanao merely smirked in satisfaction.

"Looks like the fun is over," said Tsunade. She then looked over at the others. "Let's get the hell out of here."

-:-

With Naruto, he had a satisfied grin on his face as he looked over the completed paperwork.

"We did it!" cheered the blond as he put his arms around Shikamaru and Hinata's shoulders and brought them close. Hinata blushed brightly at being so close to Naruto; while Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're troublesome, you know that, right?"

Meanwhile, Shizune was looking over the paperwork that Naruto had done. "It's scary that you're able to copy Tsunade-shishou's handwriting so perfectly, Naruto-kun."

"Eh, if I can copy Ero-sennin's handwriting when I ghostwrote one of his books for him, Baachan's should be just as easy."

"Wait, what?!"

Before Shizune could get answers on what Naruto meant by writing one of Jiraiya's books, the opened slammed open and in walked Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she took in what she was seeing.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded the busty blonde as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Welcome home, Baachan! Did you have fun with Rangiku-obachan and Isane-neechan?"

"Don't change the subject, gaki! And why are you wearing my hat?"

"It's the second part of your birthday present. While you were gone, I did all of your paperwork for you so you didn't have to when you got home!" explained Naruto with a grin. Tsunade went stiff when she heard this.

"You what?!"

In a panic, Tsunade snatched up some of the papers and read them over to see what sort of damage Naruto had done. Her panic subsided though when she noticed that the ones that needed her approval were in fact approved while the ones she needed to decline were declined and that everything that needed her signature had it, although she did wonder how it was in her handwriting when she wasn't the one to write it. Everything was done properly as if she had done it herself.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"…I don't know what to make of this."

"A thank you, maybe?" suggested Naruto.

"Hai. Arigatou, Naruto," said Tsunade with a sigh, earning a grin from the pre-teen. "But pull something like this again and I'll tan your hide."

This earned a pout from the boy. "I was just helping."

"And you did," said Tsunade as she walked over and took the hat off of Naruto's head. "But there could have been a lot of trouble if something went wrong."

"Which is why I had Hinata-chan and Shikamaru help me," said Naruto as he pointed at his friends.

"Really now?" questioned Tsunade as she gave the two a look. Hinata looked away with a blush while Shikamaru let out a groan of annoyance. "Maybe there's hope for you yet on earning this hat, gaki."

The praise from Tsunade made Naruto beam with happiness. "Arigatou, Baachan!"

"You're welcome, Naruto. Now you three get out of here. I'm sure your teams are wondering where you've been all day."

"Right! But first…ramen! To Ichiraku's, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, making her blush brightly in the process, and dragged her out of the room. Shikamaru followed at his own pace and went his own way.

"You know, looking back on it, it was very sweet of Naruto-kun to do this for you," said Shizune once the children were gone.

"I know," replied Tsunade with a sigh. "Like I said though, there would have been so much trouble if something went wrong, like him getting caught by anyone other than you. As much as I appreciate Naruto doing this for me, I'm going to have to make he can never do it again."

"So I guess this will mean you'll stop slacking off then!" beamed Shizune.

Tsunade could only let out a groan.

-:-

In Soul Society, Isane's little sister confronted her once she had returned.

"So…had fun?" questioned Kiyone, crossing her arms and giving Isane a narrowed look.

"Please understand, Kiyone! I would have let you come, but Rangiku was the one to plan it and she took me to a club. You're too young for that kind of establishment!" squeaked Isane as she tried to explain herself to Kiyone.

"But I'm your sister! We celebrate our birthdays together! It's always been like that!"

"Gomen, Kiyone."

"That's okay. I talked to Rukia about this and she, myself, and Orihime have decided to throw you another party so we can all enjoy it!" said Kiyone as she grabbed Isane's hand and started dragging her towards the Thirteenth Division.

"Nani?"

"There'll be others there too! Like Ichigo, Renji, that Quincy guy, and even that Chad guy you like so much!"

"N-Nani?!"

Kiyone could only laugh as she continued to drag her bright red sister to the party. Maybe if she played her cards right, she'll get a new brother-in-law in the future.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**It's a little late, but here's a birthday fic for Senju Tsunade from **_**Naruto**_** and Kotetsu Isane from **_**Bleach**_**, both of whom were born on August 2. Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
